cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Llonach
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} History of Llonach Prince Haflinger arrived on Planet Bob on July 28, 2007. He rallied his forces around him, and set up the Kingdom of Llonach in a place that looked suspiciously like his native Wales, but which - strangely - had rich gold mines, and a large number of active fur traders, most of whom seemed to prefer Confucianism as a religion. NRGW He joined the NRGW alliance initially, as his friend, the leader of Saints, was allied to them. He immediately set upon his first war for NRGW: the punishing of a rogue state named Davandia. The war began August 1, and lasted until the 8th. Sadly, the rogue failed to muster a defense, so all that happened was that his loyal soldiers relaxed inside the enemy nation's walls for a week, and then the day after, Davandia's leader abandoned the state, and the population dispersed. For a time, all was well. On August 15, the population lobbied Haflinger for a new capitalist government, and so Llonach, Inc. was created. This was a time of great economic growth inside Llonach, when the exporting of technology reached new highs. Prince Haflinger also became active in foreign affairs. On August 17, he became ambassador to the OIN. Perhaps in some way this affected his people, for the very next day they converted to Islam. It is not known whether the OIN had a hand in this change. Also, on August 30, he was appointed ambassador to the OTF Alliance. On September 1, Llonach was the lucky beneficiary of a generous donation from Iustitia of the Grämlins, for which the citizens of Llonach will forever be grateful. On September 3, Hamaden, ruler of Incola Faber, resigned as NRGW Finance Minister, nominating Haflinger as his replacement. On September 7, Prince Haflinger became Finance Minister. The very next day, his citizens revolted against Islam and instituted an atheist state, and also demanded the restoration of the monarchy. The day after, the Unjust War broke out, and suddenly Haflinger found himself spending more time in foreign affairs work than finance. The war was a difficult time in Llonach. While NRGW did not enter the war, Llonach's military preparations had been neglected in favour of intensive commercial development, and just in case, the government of Llonach opted for a buildup of cash reserves in the event that war did break out. Also, during this time, development had slowed anyway as the debts incurred during Llonach's early rapid growth period had to be paid back. However, through it all, the people of Llonach continued on. Arrival in Invicta On September 19, due to disputes over policy between Prince Haflinger and some other members of the NRGW government, Haflinger removed Llonach from the NRGW alliance and became a member of Invicta. September 22 was a day of much rejoicing. While Llonach had had access to beer and microchips for quite some time, on the 22nd a new trade agreement was signed that brought better construction equipment to the nation, making it easier than ever before to expand. While some people left, due to the loss of the cattle supply, all those remaining agreed this was quite a victory for Llonach's economy. In celebration of this new economic growth, Haflinger opened an embassy for Invicta with the VG Coalition, an active group of technology traders that he had previous dealings with, back in the salad days of Llonach, on September 23. On September 24, an earthquake ravaged the northern hills of Llonach. Fortunately, the leadership decided to use Llonach's strong economy to the benefit of the citizens, and raised taxes to send building materials to rebuild the damaged areas. This decision did cause a small slowing of the nation's economy, but it was agreed that the quality of life of the isolated villagers was much more important than a few dollars in the nation's coffers. Still, some people through the land blamed the nation's atheism for this disaster, speculating that perhaps Llonach's godless ways were resulting in some divine retribution. In world events, though, on this day Synagence of Invicta was elected to the Purple Team Senate. For the first time, Invicta had a senator. All the people of Llonach rejoiced over this sign that they had joined an alliance on the rise. On September 27, Dawny, joint president of Invicta, announced that Haflinger was to be put in charge of the technology trading section of the Finance Office. There was some rejoicing among the people of Llonach over the prestige that this appointment conferred over their Prince, but this was to be short-lived. The next day, two of Haflinger's friends from NRGW, Rjean of Saints and Hamaden of Incola Faber, came to Invicta, due to internal tensions inside that alliance. Later, TakShingen of DUGRANDEST and Sadat of Kurra followed. On September 29, unhappy with both the economic slowdown caused by the earthquake and the increased industrialization of Llonach, the people became unhappy with the monarchy. Communist sympathies abounded. Prince Haflinger was able to placate them by siding with the growing Christian movement, and he installed a state church based on Biblical teachings in order to prop up his monarchy. On October 20, a Sikh movement spread around the country. The people were unhappy from the effects of the prolonged economic slowdown; fortunately, a few days later, on the 24th, aid efforts to the damaged area were finally completed, and Haflinger was able to lower interest rates, which made his people happier. Prince Haflinger also became an accomplished diplomat. By early November, he was ambassador to Alpha Omega, Greenland Republic, Grämlins, OIN, OTF, The Centurion Brotherhood, TOP, and the VG Coalition. He had helped negotiate s with OIN and Alpha Omega. Invicta Government On November 12, immediately after the Purplegate incident, Haflinger was promoted to Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs. He started to work on Invicta foreign affairs, and over the next two months was able to negotiate treaties with Mostly Harmless Alliance, CORE, M*A*S*H, and the United Sovereign Nations. By this time, Llonach's growth program was working nicely. Llonach's infrastructure continued to expand, and Haflinger ordered his technology department to work with other Invicta nations to import technology, just as Llonach had once exported it. In the new year, Invicta's tech trade was bustling. Invicta had expanded to well over two hundred nations, many of whom were actively selling technology. However, Haflinger's focus was no longer on technology, but rather on the politics of Planet Bob. Sadly, most of his efforts cannot be chronicled here. Still, on February 13, he was promoted to Invicta Minister of Foreign Affairs. Llonach goes to war On the 18th of February, a renegade nation attacked Invicta's leader, Dawny. Before launching his attack, he persuaded three of his associates to declare war on him, to prevent others from enacting retribution against him. Unfortunately for him, one of his associates failed to obey all the formalities of going to war, and the war lapsed very early, leading to him being warred by a large Invicta nation. However, the other two still remained. At the time of the attack, Haflinger had just ordered the creation of a stock market, and so Llonach's war coffers were empty. However, on February 26, one of the renegade's associates, one SirJJ, became open to attack, and a small force of Llonach soldiers were able to inflict considerable damage, as well as transfer a quantity of technology to Llonach. The next day, another one of his confederates, Jables of the Illuminati, became open to attack as well, and proved to be a valuable source of technology for Llonach. On the night of February 28, Invicta became part of a combined CDT and Superfriends offensive against the Illuminati, in part because of their involvement in the rogue attack. As a part of that offensive, early on February 29 Llonach declared war on U.A.S.B. of the Illuminati, following Ataraxis and Qwerty. Y. Hendrikssen attempted to mount a counterattack the next day, but quickly realized he was facing vastly superior forces, and surrendered. The Llonach Secret Service was expanded in size for the war, and saw a good deal of action after Hendrikssen's surrender against a number of Illuminati targets. Turmoil on Planet Bob After the Illuminati War, Invicta signed defence treaties with the New Pacific Order and New Polar Order, and as well entered into a Purple Team unity accord, initially with Legion, Valhalla, the United Purple Nations, Elysium and Ordinary Men Fighting Giants. Things were for a time very peaceful. There were some problems in the Common Defense Treaty when the Black Defense Council took part in a fake war, which led to several alliances leaving the bloc. Invicta decided to stay and do its best to help rebuild the bloc to its former glory, and took part with the other remaining alliances in the design of a new charter designed to prevent incidents like the BDC one from reoccurring. Unfortunately, then the Pacifica-Polaris Dispute arose, and after a great deal of internal discussion, Dawny decided to cancel the defense treaty with Polaris after the Sponge log incident. In the BLEU-Continuum War, Invicta fought against Sons Of Liberty In Defiance and also took part in the defense of Legion in the Universalis-Poseidon War. The nation of Llonach took part in the war against SOLID. During all this time, Haflinger's office remained very busy, mainly with various peace initiatives. Re-alignment After the war was over, Invicta's foreign affairs department remained busy. Invicta signed three protectorate agreements, and later on transferred two of them to Pegasus. Invicta also entered into the Watling Street Compact with Pacifica and the other Purqua alliances. The CDT also expanded its ranks; while Ragnarok left, other alliances expressed interest and joined the bloc. Promotions in Invicta On October 13, Haflinger was promoted to Prime Minister of Invicta, replacing Synagence of Spoontonia. This position was combined with his responsibilities as Minister of Foreign Affairs, placing him as a sort of lead minister. Later, on January 19, Haflinger was promoted to Vice President of Invicta, replacing Jorost of the Triune Republic, who had been promoted to President of Invicta. War returns to Invicta Invicta's ally Pacifica came under attack in the Karma War, and Invicta responded with a declaration of war on the alliance Orion. Several of Orion's allies came to her aid; by the end of the war, Invicta was facing not only Orion, but FOK!-Alliance, The Centurion Brotherhood, The Aquatic Brotherhood, The Order of the Paradox, and The Sweet Oblivion forces. As well, Ragnarok and Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations had declared war, but had not yet sent any nations to attack Invicta. Invicta's allies were outnumbered, and yet Nebula-X came to her aid, declaring war on TAB and TCB. The peace agreement that Haflinger negotiated involved Invicta and Nebula-X leaving the war, in return for a promise by Orion to also lay down its arms. Llonach's armed forces served on a number of fronts, initially attacking one Orion nation, and then responding to attacks against other Invicta members by a FOK nation and a TCB nation, and performing well against all three, thanks in large part to Llonach's superior technology and possession of a Weapons Research Complex. However, near the end of the war, Llonach came under attack by three TOP nations. Llonach was able to hold them off but not able to do any significant damage to them; the Llonach air force was able to do significant damage to the TOP jet fighters however, particularly on the defensive. At the end of the war, Llonach had been reduced from about 8700 infra to about 7100 infra. Llonach rebuilt to 8000 infra immediately upon the cessation of hostilities with remaining warchest. Peacetime political developments Haflinger resigned his position as Vice President of the alliance following the war, to become Invicta's official Purple Senate representative, reducing his workload significantly. Llonach's coffers were also opened to help several Invicta allies and friends rebuild as they left the war, primarily those of the Boards Alliance of Protectorate States but also other alliances. gilly754 of The Killers Not long after the end of the war between Invicta and Orion, a spy was caught inside Invicta government. This spy did not do any real damage, other than posting a somewhat ridiculous claim about Invicta, and so was simply ejected from the alliance. However in later communications with both Haflinger and Synagence, gilly754 continued to take a threatening attitude towards Invicta, and a ZI order was given. Llonach was the lead attacker against gilly754, and succeeded in putting The Killers into anarchy after the first night of fighting without assistance from other nations. gilly754 had threatened to use nuclear weapons if attacked, and so it was considered that the safer approach was to conserve the number of attackers to reduce potential nuclear damages. However, upon seeing the damages inflicted by Llonach using strictly conventional attacks (over 6K nation strength lost by The Killers in the initial attacks), gilly754 decided to not use his nuclear stockpile. The result was a dramatic increase in the amount of land in Llonach, as Llonach's soldiers were able to capture the majority of land in The Killers. Technological development focus Following the rebuilding period, Llonach's financial direction shifted towards aggressively pursuing sources of imported technology. For a long time, Llonach had focussed mainly upon developing smaller nations inside Invicta, and purchased technology primarily from new Invicta nations needing training in the technology trading industry. While this had allowed Llonach to develop a significant amount of technology, it was considered - especially in light of how useful the technology advantage was in the Karma War - that seeking to enhance this edge would yield longterm benefits. To that end, Llonach went several months without investing in traditional infrastructure at all, while involving itself heavily in foreign aid arrangements with both Invicta members and outsiders to enhance its technology. Syrik of Schenanigans Syrik, ruler of Schenanigans, who was serving in the alliance government of the Poison Clan, left his alliance and attacked LX Nation, ruled by LntiX, an Invicta member. Three nations were sent 24 hours later to assist LntiX in the defense of his nation; Llonach was one of the lead attackers. The defense was successful; Schenanigans lost a fairly significant amount of infrastructure over a few days, and Syrik was convinced to pay reparations to LntiX. The land gained from the war with Schenanigans, combined with that that had been earlier obtained from The Killers, allowed Haflinger to order the building of an Agricultural Development Project with a minimal investment in land exploration, and a month later, a Mining Industry Consortium was also set up to take advantage of the seized land. Elfman Elfman, ruler of Elfville, a former member of Invicta decided to attack Llonach, New Dawnland and Sturmriech, apparently in the somewhat misguided belief that Invicta leadership members needed more military experience. Before entering bill-lock, Elfville did manage to fire two nuclear weapons against Llonach, and gave the Llonach army its first defensive loss in the history of the nation. However, his enormous infrastructure advantage was quickly negated by Llonach's technological superiority, Weapons Research Complex, and much larger warchest, as well as by the additional Invicta nations supporting the defenders. The war ended with Llonach in roughly the same position as it had been before, spending about 200 million dollars to replace damages and fight the war. Category:Member of Regnum Invictorum